The Souls of Heaven and Hell
by Anarchist Angel
Summary: This is more of a personal idea I had so please ignore the subcategory and please don't tell on me. XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Let me just start by saying I really appreciate the fact that someobdy is actually reading this and I have had this idea for over a year so I have ideas for concepts, personality types, etc. Please be harsh and you your trolling powers to the best of your abilities. I want to also sketch these ideas out one day. Thank you. -Anarchist Angel.**_

She peered over the edge of the outskirts of heaven and watched the Earth slowly rotate underneath her. Curiousity, hope, and the longing for something exciting were pulling her very soul and being. If she jumped from the edge of the very cloud she stood, she could soar down and see close up. What wonderful things could exist on that planet. She has heard so many stories and wanted to have some of her own to tell.

'Everyone seems so afraid of it. What is there that is so fearful for them?' she thought as she brushed her straight white locks out of her eyes and concentrated on the rotating globe.

Only so many angels have been sent from the heavens to help those in need or in emergencies. Lately, more and more angels have been sent to Earth. Some have yet to return.

"Trinity!" a voice called.

The angel turned partially startled. Her bright eyes looked to her old friend, Justice. Trinity knew she was caught again for getting to close to the gateway.

"I knew I would find you here. You know it isn't as safe as it used to be to stand on the Outer Gates. We have to be extra nowadays, unlike the last 1000 years. The war between us and Hell as become more serious as the days passed and we've had to send some of our strongest angels to go fight and try to defend the mortals from sin. Hopefully, you won't ever have to go," Justice explained.

"I know," griped Trinity, "I just feel like everyone is making it a bigger deal than it really is."

"What do you mean, Trinity?" Justice asked as they went down the pathway towards the Garden Way.

"Why can't we get along? Why doesn't our Creator just destroy the enemy. We know he has the power to."

"You know it's more complicated than that. It always is. Ever since Lucifer betrayed him. I worry something similar may happen to you if you let such mortal-like rationalizing get the best of you."

Trinity peeked over her shoulder as she walked away from the place she wanted to venture to so badly.

"Trinity?"

"Yes, -er sorry."

"Consider yourself lucky that you've never been. Earth is full of corruption and disgust. You wouldn't last a second."

"Why not? You've been there and you seem fine. Why don't you tell me about your travels to Earth? What are mortals like?"

"You have your innocence, Trinity. Ignorance is bliss and you should be so lucky. As for mortals they are not much different from the demons we've been fighting since before the mortals arrived. I don't want you to be corrupted. Corruption of sin can completely consume you and some of the angels have not returned because they have been captured by the sin of demon and mortals."

"Justice, I don't think I'll ever understand."

"You don't need to. Just stay away from the gateways okay?"

(Meanwhile...)

"It is your job to go and retrieve the most innocent of all his angels," said hell's darkest demon to his latest newbie.

"Yes, but won't the exposure to heaven's aura destroy me the second I enter?" asked his server.

"That is of no concern of mine. Whatever happens to you if you fail during the job is nothing compared to what I will do to you if you return to me empty-handed. It must be the most pure-hearted angel."

"How will I know who it is?"

The demon conjured a large mist which showed the gates of heaven. Trinity's image appeared and revealed her sneaking her way back towards the gateway. The demon chuckled.

"Why she is so curious and oh how it will be her own undoing. Just like you, Faust," the demon replied as he lifted his head to turn to the server demon.

"Yes, but while I have knowledge of the world as well as heaven and hell, she has no real knowledge or wisdom."

"Percisely, stealing the Creator's prized possession of his purest angel will certainly bring the climax to the war we've been having for so long. Nothing would devestate him more than knowing she would be forced to suffer my cruelest tortures until she was destroyed under the corruption she's had no exposure to. Watching her demise, oh what triumph. He will pay for my banishment, Faust."

Faust nodded and looked as the image of the young angel faded into the air.

"Get her now while she is still on Heaven's edge if you want any chance to survive."

Faust nodded and went to go capture her.


	2. Chapter 2: Heaven's Loss

_**Thank you for reading my first chapter to my story first of all. I'm glad to hear that from new names and even be a name on some favorite author lists as well as my story being on their Favorite Stories list as well. I can say that because I am almost done with school, it means I am going to have more time to update sooner and be able to extend my Chapters.**_

"Everyone! The demons are attacking! We need everyone to come and help us fight them off now!" screamed Bartholemew, one of the angels commanded in distress.

"Trinity, stay here!" requested Justice when she heard the distress call.

Justice, pulled her Blessed bow and arrows over her shoulder and soared towards the outer walls of heaven. When the attacks took place, Trinity was always required to remain in the inner walls of heaven where the diseased mortals usually stayed and has remained untouched by demons since the beginning of time. Trinity nodded disgruntedly and went towards her chamber.

Trinity then had the idea to follow Justice to see what happened in such battles. She quietly followed Justice and between all the chaos that was taking place. She finally came across the battlefield. Never having witnessed violence, she was baffled and flabbergasted by the sight that she was perceiving.

While angels and demons were immune to most of man's weapons, weapons that were either blessed or cursed by the heavens or deep hells had the ability to take life. Trinity had lost sight of Justice for a moment as her eyes scoured across the field to see the demons. She had never seen creatures so horrid in her entire existance. She had never seen demons before.

Their dark figures, mosterous claw, and deformities were horrendous to her and she winced at their mere appearances alone. Baal, one of the demons, swooped down and with his long dagger-like claws slashed through one of her closest friends. She watched with extreme dismay as the hot, steamy red liquid gushed out of the newly developed wounds and the dark red substance dripped from the menacing claws. The angel tried pulling away from the pain and screamed in pure devastating agony as the last amount of living energy was excreted into that desperate plea. The wings of the angel stopped all movement and all resistance had stopped permantly. The body fell at a fast pace towards Earth and would never be seen again. Her dear friend was gone forever.

Tears flooded from Trinity's eyes for the first time. She clutched her chest as her heart raced and she physically felt pain in result to the emotional strain of watching her beloved die right before her very eyes. She frantically kept watching to find Justice had been taken captive. Faust had destroyed Justice's bow, leaving her defenseless. She struggled, but his claws pierced into her skin and she shrieked. He aughed sadistically and had one of her own arrows pointed to her throat.

"Justice!" screamed Trinity as she could no longer be a mere bystander and watch her go through the same tragedy her last friend had.

Faust ended Justice's life right there as he knew that his trap caught his prize. The arrow pierced right through Justice's throat and threw the body down towards the Earth. Trinity dove to try to catch her, but was interceded by Faust who had grasped her and held her tightly. She was captured.

"NO!" shrieked Trinity as steaming tears dripped down her cheeks to the horrible image of ending up as the beloved who fell to the Earth.

She had cried so hard to the point the tears burned her cheeks. Faust sneered and tightened his grip. The essence of sin that made up Faust's very body was painful to Trinity. She felt a stinging sensation and wished she had heeded from her friend, Justice. her friend may have possibly stll been alive hadn't it been for her meddling. Remorse for the first time entered her heart.

"I have her!" called out Faust in triumph.

The demons looked towards him and nodded. Quickly they began to swarm towards the hell from which they have came. the angels saw their beloved Trinity had been captured. The sounds of her shrieks pierced into every one of them. They had not even been aware that Trinity had left the inner walls.

"Does the Creator know she is out here?" bellowed Bartholemew.

"I don't know," answered Adonael.

They all panicked and some of them tried to rush after the fleeing demons.

"Adonael, go tell the Creator what has happened. He'll know what to do."

"Alright!" Adonael shouted as he rushed back to the inner walls to warn the Creator of the loss that had just taken place.


	3. Chapter 3: Trinity's Capture

_**So I am still getting yays from the people who have made it this far and still thinking of certain concepts to incoorporate into the story. I'm trying to keep the storyline complex without overcomplicating so comments would be helpful. Good or bad. -Anarchist Angel**_

"My liege, it's Trinity! They have Trinity!" exclaimed Adonael as he rushed into the universe chambers, an open void that could not be penetrated by any mortal and exists on the outskirts of the universe.

"I know," replied the large and massive Creator as he turned to Adonael.

"What do we do then?"

"I'll take care of it," he softly replied and he dropped a small object into a massive spiral, which looked like a black hole turned inside out.

The object looked like a pebble, but shined brightly as if made from pure light and energy itself. It plummeted out of the abyss that shot a series of lights, energies, and spirits into the universe. The pebble soar down with intense speed at an alarmingly unrealistic rate. Adonael watched curiously, but nervously.

"What will that do?" he asked.

"It will bond Trinity and her captor to each other and the mortal realm of Earth," the Creator replied.

"You cannot be serious! She has never been to the mortal realm or even know the true malevolence of the mortals. The sin and corruption of the world would consume her in seconds. Don't you remember what happened to your son several thousand years ago when he was sent to the mortal realm?"

"Yes, that is why this time only a few selective mortals will know of her existance on Earth. She is too restless just staying in the heavens. Perhaps..."

"My liege?"

The Creator spoke nothing and turned back towards the walls and back to his work of balancing the universe.

(Meanwhile...)

Trinity was being dragged down. She looked around at all the demons. The one who had captured her though looked different. Almost human. He grimaced at her for a moment and she felt his eyes go right through her. She felt so vulnerable even more at the glance he pierced her with. She same an object glitter in the clouds as she lost sight of the heavens.

'Someone to rescue me,' thought Trinity biting her lip to hide her glimpse of hope.

The shining light plummeted and hit Faust in his back. He hissed and yelled as his flesh burned. The weight of the tiny object became to much for him to fly and he gripped into Trinity's flesh as if she had control of the happenings. Trinity opened her wings and tried to keep herself from falling, but it was too much of a burden. She looked down in fear as gravity hurled them at the planet she had only been able to admire from far away. Her eyes grew huge as she got a better view of the clouds, land, and oceans.

Suddenly the details became more vivid and finally she felt light as a feather. She was able to land safetly as Faust was still holding her in a tight grasp. He felt extreme agony and released her and fell to the ground. Trinity watched for a moment trying to find out what he was doing. Why did he release her? The rest of the demons were still flying downward as they couldn't keep up. Faust was rubbing his back into the ground and dug his black claws into his back trying to retrieve the small object lodging deeper under his flesh.

Trinity tried to flee, but felt herself being restrained. She hit the ground as a result and turned to Faust who had been still trying to retrieve the object. He turned up at her and blew the dark hair from the front of his black eyes. He knew she was somehow responsible for this agony. He gritted his teeth at her and raised his hand at her to strike. Trinity shrank down and turned away almost helpless. She heard his hand make a smooshing sound as it swifted against the air, but she tried to run to dodge it. She felt the restraint and this time Faust collapsed to the ground screaming.

Trinity looked down at her ankle where she had felt the restrain pulling her. It looked like a cord-like shackle that was attached to her. Her eyes followed the glowing cord to find that it was attached to Faust's back.

"What is this?" Trinity screamed as she bent down and tried to pull the shackle off.

Faust's claws dug into the ground menacingly as he looked up at the struggling angel. His eye caught the shackle and he realized what had just happened. He was chained to Trinity. Trinity kept pulling at it frantically and tears began to stream from her face again. He got up from the ground and walked towards her. Trinity was consumed by true fright not understanding anything that had been going on.

"What are you going to do to me?" cried Trinity as she curled up in fear and winced.

"My master told me to deliver you to him. He's in the very pits of Hell and has requested your presence personally," answered Faust with a smirk as his claws roughly ran through her hair.

"Please...no..."

"I can see it in your eye. The purity in your heart and soul is greater than I could ever imagine. You are so ignorant to your surroundings here. We had a slight setback, but your time here is so limited. The gateway should be somewhere nearby."

Faust looked around trying to find the familiar gateway to his lair, but couldn't see it. Just then two demons had landed.

"Baal and Merihim," Faust answered to the familiar creatures.

"No time for that Faust," Baal roared in a deep graspy voice.

"Heehee. Yeah, Faust we saw the little implant you got. You were so close too," chuckled Merihim sadistically.

"What are you talking about?" Faust demanded.

"Merihim is referring to the shackle that has you bounded to her. You won't be able to enter into Hell to finish your assigned task."

"The boss won't be too happy now that his prized package is caught in the mortal world. It won't be too long before he decides to send Baal and a few more to come and take you down if you know what I mean."

"Wait! I can't return! What am I supposed to do with...with her!"

"Yeah tough break for you, Faust," replied Baal.

"Baal, you got to tell him that I have her just what exactly am I supposed to do with her until I get this whole bondage situation taken care of."

"Alright, Faust, but I'm not taking any heat for you. Let's go Merihim."

The two demons flew off and Faust turned to Trinity who was whimpering. Both of them were in the last place they wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Sin

_**So I'm so happy to be hearing from new fans, names, etc. about my new story and keep urging you to read and spread my penname across the site. I must say I had one other story taken down for using an innapporpriate term in the summary. It's a laugh so it's whatever. Hopefully this one won't get canned. I'll try to update and make the chapters longer. -Anarchist Angel**_

Trinity looked up trying to see if she could spot the haven which she had fallen. Her eyes being blinded by the very tears she wept were relentless and showed her captor her true vulnerability. Trinity rubbed her eyes as the salty tears that were burning her eyes began to sting on her fingertips. Bitter tears they were and in such plentiful amounts. However, hope was masked underneath. Trinity still had some hope that perhaps someone would see her and rescue her. She didn't have the knowledge to fight or to outsmart her captor.

Faust himself was very sure of himself, but he knew that the victory he had seized today wa only a temporary state. He turned towards Trinity who was still crying. The night was starting to settle and the shadows began to grow and stretch across the wooded area. Faust inhaled as if the darkness was rejunvinating him. Trinity watched him quietly in terror. As the last bit of daylight disappeared her vision had diminished. All she could see were dark silohuettes of the woods, umbrage, and Faust's body. He turned towards her and grinned even though Trinity couldn't see. All she could see besides his figure were his eyes that shown a bright yellow similar to a nocturnal predator.

"I won't have to wait too long," replied Faust confidently.

"What do you mean? Too long for what?" questioned Trinity with extreme discomfort and worry in her voice.

"You see I have an infinite knowledge. It's my Satan-given gift you can say. It keeps growing so I know the present, past, and future. I know exactly how your demise will be. There isn't hope for you. Your soul and essence are like a sponge and you will absorb everything around you. if you look at your surroundings everything you see and come in contact with will become a part of you and slowly contaminate your soul."

"That can't happen. My brother wasn't corrupted when he ventured here."

"You're brother was not corrupted because he had grown immune to the mortal world and could ward off the evils. You however, never ventured and have no immune system. The contagions of this sin-drenched world will kill your very being without hesitation."

"I won't allow it. Do your worst to me, but you won't get what your searching for. If you kill me you will unleash a war that you cannot win."

"Percisely, but you are much more than just the ignition for the war my master has been hoping for. I very much need you alive."

"Wait? You aren't going to kill me?"

"Yes, surprised I'm sure. You are His daughter and we know how important you are to Him. But Daddy's little girl doesn't know how to follow rules. It's your fault that this war will unless and that all your close friend had to die. Like your good old friend Justice, I believe her name was."

Faust smirked in pride at his misdeeds and hs coy eyes pierced through Trinity's being as his words pierced through her heart. He was correct and she hated it. She bit her lip hard and stared with her bright eyes at him. She grimaced and the anger that build inside her had raged beyond a point she could control.

"You-you...," Trinity growled trying to control her emotions, but Faust already had caught onto her weaknesses.

"We both know what you want to say so you may as well say it. It won't change anything."

"Shut up, you, bastard!" screamed Trinity on the top of her lungs as she swung a punch at him.

Her fragile little body didn't leave any impact on him or even phase him. Faust smiled as he knew she was giving into the temptations of the world so easily and quickly for that matter. Trinity panted still filled with rage. She felt something she hadn't felt before. her heart felt slightly heavy and the stibng of regret had kicked in. Her friend was dead because of her. She knew very well Faust was the one who ended her life. She watched him do it right before her eyes, yet things probably would have turned out differently if she had behaved and hid within the inner walls of the heavens where she wouldn;t be harmed. Swearing at her capture and retaliating instead of turning the other cheek as her older brother had once said was new to her. She was so innocent and to easily give in to something so childish made her realize she was weak. Maybe she wouldn't survive as well as she thought she would. She had become weary and laid on the ground of the forest floor. As she fell asleep, all that consumed her mind was 5the regret of her actions and the fear of her survivaly as well as what would happen to the kingdom she had been kidnapped from.

Faust watched her fall asleep. He had expected Baal to return soon with news from the Underworld. His eyes turned to Trinity whose body was motionless on the ground. She was so fragile and vulnerable. The ideal prey for Faust. He knew of the upcomign challenge he would receive from her and just stared at her. Something felt strange to him for the first time in a long time.

"She looks like...no..." he muttered to himself.

Baal had returned and slowly approached Faust.

"He said you would know what to do with her." said Baal.

"Keep her here until she reaches her potential," answered Faust without hesitation.

"Right. I can't believe she isn't even aware of the powers she has," commented Baal.

"It will be interesting," answered Faust.


End file.
